Multiple projector systems have been developed to project multiple video images to a common display location, such as a screen or wall, to produce a composite display. A composite display is one in which a single image is produced using multiple projectors, with each projector producing a portion or component of the total image. These display systems can be configured to allow multiple sub-frames to overlap completely, not at all, or anything in between, or to provide multiple separate composite images. Yet another application for a multiple projector system is the production of three-dimensional (“3D”) images.
One challenge associated with composite images is consistent reproduction of color, brightness, etc., across multiple displays or multiple channels on the same display. For example, brightness and color intensity can vary within each individual portion of a composite display, with the result that the composite image has noticeable irregularities. It can also be difficult to calibrate and reconfigure multiple projector systems between various display configurations, such as to allow content to flow across multiple screens in a single display, while also providing consistent brightness, color, etc. Additionally, the production of 3D images using a multiple projector system has typically been complicated and difficult.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.